The present disclosure relates generally to a kitchen appliance for processing foodstuff and, more particularly, to a food processor or chopper that is relatively simple and easy to assemble and operate.
A food chopper typically includes a container that screws onto a motor base and a lid that screws or twists onto the container. One or more buttons in the motor base allow a user to actuate the electric motor. Users can be deterred from using the chopper as it requires a twist assembly for use. It can be difficult to obtain the proper alignment between the various parts in order to assemble. The parts may be tight and make disassembly for cleaning problematic. Basically, the structure or features that allow such components to be attached and/or function as a single unit can be difficult and/or awkward to utilize.
Therefore, there is a need for a food chopper or processor that is relatively simple and easy to assembly and operate. The device of the present disclosure accomplishes at least the above objectives and overcomes the above-described or other disadvantages of conventional kitchen appliances.